30 Day OTP Writing Challenge: Loud House Edition
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles featuring different pairings from The Loud House. Part of the 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge. Pairings: Lobby, Luanny, Lynnita, Winstola
1. Taking a Selfie

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am back with something a bit different. For the month of May, I will be posting a new drabble/one shot everyday. They will each feature a pairing from various cartoons. This will be for all the ones I write for _The Loud House. _Enjoy!**

* * *

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day 1- Selfie**

**Lori Loud x Bobby Santiago (The Loud House)**

* * *

Ketcham Park was one of the most peaceful places to be in Royal Woods. It was home to walking trails, bird spotters, and a gorgeous fountain.

Lori Loud had many fond memories of the place from throughout her seventeen years. When she was a child, her parents would often bring her and her sisters. They'd have a picnic, and they'd watch as the children ran themselves out of energy.

Today, she was heading there for a different reason. A few months ago, she'd invited her boyfriend, Bobby Santiago, to the park in hopes they could take the perfect picnic selfie.

Unfortunately for them, it didn't happen due to the fact Bobby was recovering from wisdom teeth surgery.

She hoped that maybe they'd be able to make up for it today as she pulled into the parking lot. Stepping out of the van was like a breath of fresh air, literally.

The family's van was always so full of weird smells and sensations, so anytime they were able to exit was like heaven to their lungs.

Lori took a moment to take a few deep breaths before heading into the park. It wasn't crowded at all today, with only a few couples strolling around and children playing on the jungle gym.

She opened the door to the second row and pulled out a blanket. It was light blue, just a bit darker than her tank top, with green ruffles on all sides.

It was a gift from Bobby, so she felt it was the best one to bring for today.

The sound of a motor could be heard, causing her to turn around as it came closer. A big smile made its way onto her face as Bobby pulled up in his truck.

"Babe!", he waved as he pulled up.

"Boo Boo Bear!", she blew him a kiss as she walked slowly to his truck.

He didn't hesitate to open his door as soon as his car was parked, and immediately ran up to hug her.

Naturally, she hugged him back, feeling the warmth from both each other and the blanket that was now wedged in between them.

As they pulled away, their eyes met for a split second and they smiled at each other.

"I've missed you so much," Bobby spoke first, his arms still wrapped around Lori's back.

Her face softened. "I've missed you, too," she said, squeezing his neck tighter.

He placed a small kiss on her forehead, then said, "You have no idea how excited I am for today!" He released her, and turned around to his truck.

Lori fixed the blanket as he came over with a large picnic basket. She laughed. "Did you bring enough food for the whole park?"

He struggled a bit with the basket, having to carry it close to the ground with both hands. "Heh," he laughed, too. "Abuela caught whiff that we were having a picnic and well," he nodded towards the basket.

She shook her head and moved the blanket under one of her arms. "Here, you look like you need some help," she leaned down and grabbed the basket with her free hand.

They managed to make it all the way to the park, settling on a nice spot by the fountain. Together, they spread the blanket and sat the basket on top.

The couple sat across from each other.

Bobby was closest to the basket, so he opened it up. The warm outside air didn't mask the amazing aroma that came from inside. "I know most people usually have sandwiches and chips on picnics, but," he pulled out a large covered bowl, along with a small plate. "Abuela suggested we have her food instead."

They laughed as he sat the food in front of them. Lori reached for the bowl, pulling the tin foil from the top. Inside was seasoned rice. She sighed as the smell filled her nostrils. "She sure knows the way to my stomach, doesn't she?"

"For sure," Bobby said as he uncovered the plate with some tortillas. "No one can resist Abuela's food."

They continued to pull bowls and plates from the basket until they had a large spread of food before them.

She made a plate that was filled with tacos and tamales, while he did the same.

"So, how is everything at home?", Bobby asked, cutting one of his tamales.

"Pretty normal, well, for my house anyway," they laughed. "Loud, obnoxious, weird smells…and sounds."

"Sounds just like my place," he said.

"My dad has been trying out new recipes again," Lori said, taking a bite of rice. "Some kind of weird meat with this sauce made of anchovies." She made a disgusted face. "It's not literally disgusting."

Bobby smirked.

She looked up at him, lifting an eyebrow. "What?"

"You look really cute when you make that face," he said.

She smiled. "You're not so bad yourself," she said. "Handsome."

Before she knew it, he sat his plate down and came around to her side. He sat next to her, throwing an arm around her neck.

He pulled out his phone out, opening his camera. Lori wrapped an arm around his torso, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

_Click_

Bobby let his phone down so they could see the selfie. "What do you think, Babe?"

"_It's perfect, just like you."_


	2. Sharing a Milkshake

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day 2- Sharing a Milkshake**

**Luan Loud x Benny (The Loud House)**

* * *

"Did you see the new episode of _The Real Mimes of Miami_ last night?", Luan asked.

Benny laughed. "I sure did," he said. "I can't believe he somehow mistook a phone booth for a toilet."

She laughed, snorting a bit. "That was the _best_!", she said, taking his hand in hers. They stopped walking, and looked up at the sign. "Is this the place?"

He nodded. "Yep, Mr. Brownie's Ice Cream Parlor," he pushed open the door for her. "After you, m'lady."

Luan slid past him, his hand still in hers.

It was a quaint little place. It was styled after those old ice cream parlors you often see in movies. Neon signs hanging on the walls, red and white booths, and there was even a jukebox in the corner.

They sat themselves in a booth next to the window.

"You like it?", Benny asked.

Luan looked around. "Yeah, it's really cute," she said. "I think my sisters would like it, too."

Before he could respond, a waitress came up to their table. "Hey there, kiddos," she said, chewing the piece of gum in her mouth. "What can I get for ya today?"

They took a look at the menu in front of them. The pages were filled with many different desserts.

There were ice cream cones, bowls, even cakes.

Luna's eyes lit up as she looked at the menu. "Can I have this?", she asked, pointing to the picture.

The waitress took a look, then smiled. "Well, sure, but that milkshake is for _two_ people," she said, looking from Luan to Benny. "Oh, you two wanna share it, don't you?"

The teens blushed.

The waitress wrote it down in her notepad. "One double banana supreme milkshake for the cute couple," she said. "I'll get that out for ya as soon as I can."

They looked at each other as she walked off. Their faces were still the dimmest shade of red.

Benny scratched the back of his neck. "You…look really pretty today, Luan," he said, a small smile on his face.

Her face grew darker and she giggled. "Thanks," she said, twirling the end of her ponytail. "When my sisters heard we were coming here, well," she motioned to the yellow dress she was wearing. "They wanted to dress me up."

He smiled. "They did a really good job," he said.

Luan looked down for a second, then looked up at him. "You look really…handsome yourself," she said.

His face became the same color as hers. "Heh, thanks," he said. "My mom is responsible for this one."

"I guess we both have families who love to meddle, huh?", Luan asked.

Benny nodded. "Yep, but it's okay," he said.

Just then, the waitress came back with their milkshake. "Here you two lovebirds go," she said, a big smile on her face. "You kids enjoy, okay?"

They looked at the milkshake in front of them. It was in large, glass mug. On top, there were two whole bananas covered in chocolate syrup and whipped cream, along with two straws.

"Whoa, this thing is massive!", Benny exclaimed, standing up a bit.

"I'm sure it'll be _banana_-rific," Luan said, starting to laugh.

He laughed as well. "It looks very a_peel_ing," he said, making them both laugh even harder.

He took a moment to watch Luan. She was so adorable. When she laughed, she had the biggest smile on her face, and her hair moved from side to side. Her laugh was absolutely infectious. Every now and then, she'd snort. He could listen to it all day.

She finally calmed down and wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh man, that was just too great, Benny," she said. "Okay, okay, let's dig in to this milkshake."

They leaned forward, each putting their lips on a straw.

"Mmm," Luan mumbled, taking a sip. "This thing is amazing!"

Benny nodded. "Oh gosh, yeah," he said. "This is the best milkshake I have ever had."

"You know what would make it even better?", she asked.

"What?"

She took some whipped cream from the milkshake, and put it on his nose. "This," she said. Leaning forward, she closed her eyes and kissed the cream off his nose.

He giggled. "Hey, I can play that game, too," he said, taking some whipped cream for himself. This time, he put on her cheek. He leaned towards her, and kissed her cheek.

Luan smiled. She took another round of whipped cream. She had an even better idea. This time, she placed it on his lips.

"Come on, kiss me, Romeo," she teased.

He leaned forward, placing his lips on hers. Their lips met in a fusion of sticky whipped cream and banana ice cream.

They pulled away, and he spoke. "Was that good enough, Juliet?"

Luan licked the ice cream from her lips. "Tastes like bananas."

They laughed as Benny sat back down in his seat.

"Hey, Luan," he said. "I have to confess that I was really nervous and coming here today."

Luan looked at him. "It's okay," she said "I was too."

"I know we kissed that one day, and did the play together," he said. "But, I still get butterflies around you because well...", he had a soft smile on his blushing face. "I just like you that much."

"Aw, Benny," she said, taking his hand in hers. "I really like you too, okay?" She reassured him. "So, we don't have anything to worry about."

He laughed. "I guess you're right," he squeezed her hand. "Well, except maybe this milkshake because it's melting."

The teens laughed as they began to finish their milkshake, hand in hand.


	3. Grumpy Morning Heads

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge **

**Day 3- Grumpy Morning Heads**

**Lynn Loud Sr x Rita Loud (The Loud House)**

* * *

10:00pm

That was the time when the Loud house was finally peaceful. After long, hectic days, the children were finally asleep. That meant it was the parents' turn.

Rita Loud trudged into the bedroom. Her hair a mess and her makeup smudged. "Lily finally went down," she said, tiredly. "She tried to fight it."

Her husband, Lynn, was already in bed, his arms propped up on his pillows. "She's a little _stinker_ isn't she?" He laughed.

Rita sighed as she slipped into bed next to him. "She sure is," she said, yawning. "Today was exhausting."

He saw the tired, slightly distraught look on his wife's face, and moved closer to her. "It was, but," he said, rubbing her back. "I guess sometimes that's the price you have to pay when you have eleven wonderful children, huh?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I suppose so," she said, turning off the lamp. "But another price of having eleven children is you need to sleep long enough to be able to handle them all."

"Ain't that the truth," he said before giving her a kiss. "Good night, I love you."

"Good night, love you too."

_A few hours later…_

It seemed as though the children knew that when their parents were asleep, it meant that it was their time to shine.

"Moooooommmmmyyyy, daaaaaaddddddyyyyyyy"

Rita opened her eyes slightly as she heard the faint voice. She blinked as it became louder.

"Mommy!"

She rolled over to see her six year old daughter, Lola, standing there, her eyes watery. She rubbed her eyes and spoke. "Lola? What's the matter, sweetie?"

"I-I had a nightmare," she said softly, hugging her stuffed bear tightly. "Can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

Rita reached out a hand to rub her hair. "Of course," she said, moving over slightly to let Lola in next to her.

"Thanks, Mommy," she said as she snuggled up to her stomach.

With that taken care of, it was time to drift off to the land of slumber once again.

_An hour later…_

"Daddy? Daddy!"

Lana said as she shook her father awake. "Wake up," she said in a loud whisper.

"Mmm," Lynn Sr mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. "Lana? What is it?"

"Lola came down here to sleep with you guys, and I want in," she said, crossing her arms.

He yawned. "Sure, get in here," he said, scooting over so that his back was against his wife's.

She climbed in and laid next to him, curling up like a dog. "Good night, Daddy."

He patted her head like a puppy. "Good night, Lana."

Finally, some peace for the parents…or so they thought.

Morning came soon enough. The birds could be heard chirping outside, Charles was barking out the window, and the soft footsteps could be heard as the children upstairs began to stir.

Rita opened her matted eyes. Still feeling the exhaustion from yesterday, she slowly looked next to her.

After the twins came down, so did some of the others. Lana was at the end, still curled up like a dog, with Lola using her as a pillow. Lucy was in between her parents, laying like a corpse. On top of Lynn Sr's head was Lily. How she got down the stairs, they still didn't know. Even Leni was with them, her arms wrapped around her father.

Rita looked over to her husband, who had the same exhausted look on his face. He smiled still, and she returned it.

It was hard to be grumpy when their children craved the warmth of their parents' loving embrace.

Another day in the life of the Louds.


	4. Wedding Day

**30 Day OTP Writing Challenge**

**Day 7- Wedding Day**

**Lola Loud x Winston (The Loud House)**

* * *

The air in the room was warm, a cool breeze gently blowing from the fans spread around the room. It was filled with the voices of many girls, yet it felt somewhat peaceful.

Lola looked at around the room, taking in the scene. There were many girls in her life present. Her sisters were rushing around trying to make sure everyone was dressed properly. Her nieces were being scolded by their mothers when they tried to play in the makeup. Her mom was somewhere trying to make sure everything was setup just perfect.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were dusted with the lightest shade of pink, her lips in a darker shade. She always loved looking beautiful, but today she wanted to look especially nice.

It was the day she would marry the man she loved.

Her heart was beating fast in anticipation, while her stomach turned in circles. She was growing impatient with anticipation. The day already felt like it was dragging on forever, making her a bit agitated.

"Are you almost done, Leni?", she asked. "My head is starting to hurt."

Her older sister continued curling her hair. "I'm going as fast as I can, Lola," she said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You look really beautiful, sis."

The bride smiled, her agitation slowly fading away. "Thank you," she said, "Sorry if I sounded a bit mean. I'm just really nervous."

Lori came up and stood next to her. "That's normal, I felt that way when I married Bobby, too," she said. "Once it's happening though, you won't feel that way anymore."

A blonde haired girl came up to Leni. "Hey mom, we need your help with the flower girls' dresses," she said. "We can't get them to look right.

"One second, Charlie," she said, finishing a curl on Lola's hair. "Lori, do you think you can work on her hair for me?"

Lori grabbed the curling iron from her. "Certainly," she said, taking her place behind Lola.

As the commotion settled down in the room, Lola began to think. She questioned if now was the right time. She and Winston were still so young, only twenty-two. What if they weren't ready? What if they needed more time to think about things?

"Hey Lori, can I ask you something?", she asked.

"Anything," Lori responded.

"When you and Bobby got married," she began. "How did you know that you were ready?"

Lori let that question settle into her thoughts. There was probably some philosophical answer to that question, but she went with something that always works for her.

"I could feel it in my heart," she told her. "When the love you have for someone is real, you just know." She looked at Lola in the mirror and said," Now let _me _ask _you_ a question: Are you ready?"

Lola sat back in her chair, staring at herself in the mirror. Her makeup still intact, half of her hair messy. Then she took a look to her left. That beautiful, white princess gown standing on a mannequin next to her.

The thought of spending the rest of her life with Winston, the man she fell in love with, made her heart swell. He was sweet, kind, a pure gentleman. He cared for her, and she cared for him.

She sighed, listening to her heart. It would tell her what the answer was.

"Yes," she said proudly. "I love Winston, I can feel it deep in my heart."

Her older sister smiled herself. "I know you do, sis," she said, patting her shoulder. "Today is _your_ day. You deserve the best."

* * *

The church slowly filled up with guests from both sides of the family and friends.

It was decorated in everything pink and white. Pink streamers covered the benches, a white stretch of cloth covered the aisle.

Lola's sisters Lana, Lisa, and Lily stood at the altar, while the others sat on the benches with their spouses and children. Her brother Lincoln stood next to Winston, her soon-to-be-husband.

Lincoln stepped closer to him. "It's almost time, buddy," he said, a smile on his face. "Are you ready?"

Winston turned to him, a small on his face as well. "Yeah, I think I am," he said, confident. "I can't wait."

Lincoln patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be worth it, just you wait," he said. "The day I married Ronnie Anne was one of the best days of my life."

"What were the other ones?", Winston asked, curious.

"When our girls were born," he said. "Now that, you can _never_ be ready for. I wouldn't trade it for anything, though."

"Good to know," Winston replied. He turned to look down the aisle, where two little girls were throwing pink and white flower petals. "Oh, speaking of your girls…"

Lincoln smiled as he watched his daughters skip happily down the aisle towards them.

"Daddy! Look, I did it!", said the oldest one, her white hair waving around as she skipped around.

"I see that, sweetie," he said. "Now you and your sister need to sit with Mommy so Aunt Lola can walk to us, okay?"

She nodded, grabbing her sister's hand as they went to sit with Ronnie Anne in the front row.

The wedding march began to play, signaling the start of the ceremony.

Lola stood at the entrance, still out of Winston's range of vision. She took a deep breath, grasping the bouquet of flowers in her shaky hands. A warm hand touched her bare back, making her look to her left.

There stood her father, his age showing in his face as he looked at her with watery eyes. "You look so beautiful," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Are you ready, honey?"

She took another deep breath. "Yes, I am," she said, standing up straight. "Let's do this."

Her father wrapped her arm around his, and began to lead her down the aisle.

They stood in the entrance way, where everyone was already staring at them. Lola ignored them, though, as her eyes only went in one direction. She stared down to the end of the aisle, and it was as if a calm wind blew past her. The nervousness she felt inside turned into excitement and anticipation when she saw Winston.

He was looked back at her. Their eyes meeting, making it seem as if they were the only people in the room. He could already feel the tears forming in his eyes as he watched her come towards him. Her long, fluffy, white dress moving with her as she glided down the aisle. Her curly, blonde hair bouncing with every step she took.

If he ever needed a reminder of why he was there today, marrying her, that was it.

When they made it to the altar, Lynn Sr. passed his daughter off, placing her in front of her lover. He gave her one last peck on the cheek before joining his wife on the bench behind him.

They stood there together, looking into each other's eyes from behind the white veil in front of her face. Lola felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head around.

Her twin sister, Lana, gave her a thumbs up with a small smile. She returned it, and turned back to Winston.

"Wow, you are absolutely magnificent," he whispered, wiping a tear from his eye.

She giggled. "You look very handsome yourself," she said.

A preacher came and stood between them. "Hello everyone, today, we are here join these two young people in the holy matrimony," he spoke. "Mr. Winston James Milbourne, and Ms. Lola Marie Loud."

The guests clapped, while the couple didn't take their eyes off of each other. The ceremony began, and once they had exchanged their vows and taken each other's rings, it was time for the moment they had all been waiting for.

"And with that, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher spoke. "You may kiss the bride."

The turned to each other, and Winston lifted the veil from Lola's face. They looked into each other's eyes, and that familiar feeling returned to her heart. Without hesitation, he leaned forward pressing his lips against hers as the guests cheered for the newlywed couple.

That feeling in her heart, the one that made her question everything today, it was still there as their lips touched. It was different somehow, though. Her heart was no longer filled with doubt and wonder. Instead, it was filled with love and certainty.

It was at the moment she knew…

_She was ready._


End file.
